


Shopping

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Amethyst is convinced that she needs to take Smoky shopping. Smoky is convinced Amethyst needs to learn to respect their views and that not all trans people transition the same way.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> If Amethyst and Smoky are a little OOC, that's probably because this takes place two years before A Cut Above The Rest which is my high school AU version of the current point in the show. Wow, now I have an excuse for the OOC that is present in EVERY SINGLE ONE of my stories because I'm autistic and I have trouble telling people's (and character's) intentions and half of the time it's next to impossible for me to know what would be in character for them to do in a certain situation.  
> Anyway, reasoning behind headcanon: Okay, maybe it was a bit of a stretch to all NB Smoky 'canon' in the tags, since in canon nobody's used pronouns for them yet and nobody's said the word nonbinary, but we know Stevonnie is nonbinary and they're both fusions of male Steven and a girl. I guess you could make an argument that Smoky's a boy because Amethyst is technically genderless...except that nobody's making that argument. Everyone just insists that Smoky and Stevonnie are girls even though it makes no sense for them to be because they both have Steven. With Stevonnie I can kinda understand because they look really feminine, but Smoky just confuses me, the only feminine traits they have in my opinion is their eyelashes.

"Hey, Smoky?"  
Smoky turned to face their sister. "Yeah?"  
"Now that you're nonbinary, do we need to get you gender neutral clothes?"  
It was year six. The twins had only just discovered that Smoky was nonbinary- they had first heard the term on TV a few weeks ago, and after doing a bit of research Smoky had decided that it fit them. But as year six students, they were young and naive and lacked wisdom in many areas- in particular, what to do when your sibling comes out as nonbinary and insists they don't want a wardrobe change.  
Smoky shrugged. "I don't really see the point. I mean, most gender neutral stuff is just men's clothes anyway-"  
Amethyst shook her head. "C'mon, we have to! On TV the trans dudes always go shopping after they come out!"  
"No, really, we don't need to, and-"  
"Come on, Smoky, you don't have to act like it's no big deal! We're going shopping! Now!"

"So, what do you think of this?"  
Smoky stared at the frilly purple dress their sister was holding up. "Err..." It was much too girly for their tastes, but Amethyst seemed excited, and they didn't want to hurt their sister's feelings. "Maybe for special occasions..."  
"Special occasions? Nah, Smoky, we gotta find you a dress you can wear every day!"  
Smoky blushed. "Uhh, I don't really know if I'm that into dresses..."  
"Dude!"  
"Don't call me dude."  
"Sorry. Anyway, Smoky, you gotta understand! You're amab! You look like a man! If you wanna look androgynous, you gotta dress like a girl!"  
"I just wanna dress like me..." murmured Smoky, but Amethyst ignored them.

"Okay, how about crop tops?"  
Smoky raised an eyebrow. They had always admired the appeal of crop tops, and now that they thought about it, it seemed like an aesthetic they might go for when they were older, but in year six it just seemed weird. Besides, they and Amethyst were the same age, and Amethyst was still stictly forbidden from wearing anything that showed her stomach unless she was going swimming. "I thought Dad said we were too young for that?"  
"Nah, he said I was too young for that. And you'e three and a half minutes older than me!"  
"Yeah, but...I dunno about crop tops just yet. Maybe once we've started high school."

"Okay, Smoky, this one should be the ace up your sleeve- makeup!"  
"Makeup?" asked Smoky. Makeup was simply not what the Quartz family did- Sugilite always had her nails painted, but in terms of actual makeup she refused to do more than a light lipstick on even the most formal of occasions. Not only that, but Smoky had heard stories online about women who wore makeup every day, and most of them had to get up earlier than they wanted to so they had time to get ready and stay awake to get it off after a long night of partying. It all seemed dreadfully inconvenient.  
"Yeah! I think you'd look good with some eye shadow-"  
"Amethyst, I don't think makeup is my thing."  
Amethyst sighed. "Honestly, Smokes, it's like you're not even trying to look androgynous!"  
"That's because I don't want to look androgynous!" snapped Smoky. "Look, Ammy, I know you mean well, but this just isn't me!"  
Amethyst pouted. "Hey, I was just tryna help."  
"I know, but being nonbinary doesn't mean I have to always act girly! I can be whoever I want, even if people think I'm a dude!"  
"I know, but I thought you might want a new wardrobe. Ya know, in case you ever feel more girly."  
"Yeah, well, I don't. It's not exactly hard to understand." A thought occurred to them. "It's not exactly hard to believe." They grinned like a maniac. "It's not exactly-"  
"Smoky, please, don't say it!"  
 _"Enby-lievable!"_


End file.
